


Sweet Dreams

by nothfan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Grogu/ Baby Yoda has a nightmare and papa Mando looks out for him
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



Mandalorian 

Sweet Dreams

The sound that awakened Mando had him instinctively reaching for weapon and helmet simultaneously. The sound came again and he recognised it as coming from the child. Sounds of distress, not his usually excited childish jabbering. And besides, it was the late and the little thing had been put to bed some hours ago. 

Mando put down his weapon and flicking on a nearby light source went to see what was up. He approached the child’s sleeping hammock to find him thrashing about in sleep, making more of the little sounds that had awoken the Mandalorian. 

He didn’t want to startle the child, so gently rocked the hammock with one hand while patting the covering with one finger of is other hand. The child whimpered as his eyes opened wide, while his large ears were unusually still. He almost expected tears, did little ones of this species even cry like a human child might when in distress? He had no idea.

“Hey kid, it’s okay...just a bad dream, you’re ok now,” Mando said awkwardly as he continued to fuss with the kid’s blanket. 

The Child stared up at him for long moments, before uttering a few more sad little sounds, lifting his arms, his fingers wiggling for attention. The Mandalorian scoped him up and carried him through the ship, settling him onto his lap in front of the ships controls. 

They sat in companionable silence for a little while before The Child started chattering, well that’s what Mando assumed he was doing when he made all those little kid noises. For lack of anything better to do Mando pointed out the moons and constellations that were clear in the night sky, from their viewpoint. The Child’s ears twitched with interest, again this was a summation on Mando’s part, well the kid did have very expressive ears. He was mid explanation of one star pattern when a familiar sound drew his attention.

“Okay kid, guess you’re recovered enough from your bad dream,” or whatever it was that upset the kid, he said, reaching out to tighten the shiny nob his charge was always trying to get his little mitts on.

“back to bed with you,” he said moving to the sleeping area, Stubbornly the kid showed no sign of wanting to go back to sleep, even though the Mandalorian stifled a yawn of his own. 

Somehow he didn’t think it was a good idea to leave him to roam free while he went back to sleep. The kid would end up stripping the ship of every shiny object he could get those little three fingered hands on. 

Mando tried his firm voice, as the kid began to climb over the side of the hammock,

“No kid, It’s bedtime not time to play, are you listening to me?” 

Mando reprimanded as one little foot edged over the side again. The child’s response was a cheeky grin and a jaunty waggle of his ears as his other foot crept over the edge of the bed. Okay maybe bribery would have a better effect, 

“Hey kid, if you go to sleep, while I’m working on the repairs tomorrow you can go play hunt the frog how does that sound?”

The child seemed to be contemplating the offer, while Mando waited, not quite with bated breath, but definitely with a sense that tomorrow was going to be a very long, tiring day if he didn’t get some sleep, soon.

Finally the child squeaked at him excitedly, pointing a hand at Mando.

The Mandalorian gave in with a sigh, “fine, help me get the repairs done and we can play hunt the frog, now will you please go to sleep kid?”

Then it seemed like a deal had been brokered, his little charge crawled willingly into bed and pulled the covers up. Fingers peeking over the edge of his blanket, he gave a satisfied giggle before snuggling down and closed his eyes contentedly.

The Mandalorian stayed a few minutes longer, making sure the little one was soundly asleep. Then he lifted off his helmet and went back to bed himself. His days as a bounty hunter were definitely easier than his new parental responsibilities, Mando mussed as he lay in the darkness. He should be sleeping peacefully now, not listening out incase the baby needed him. When he finally did sleep, a few hours before dawn, he dreamt of frogs.


End file.
